


Why Merlin and Cold Snow Don't Mix

by asgardiandrums



Series: A Fandom Christmas 2012 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M, cold merlin, sex sex sex yeah, sorta kinda magic reveal, well winter smut but it can work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin hates the snow, hates the cold. So Arthur drags him outside and starts a snowball war. Afterward, Merlin almost slips into hypothermia, and Arthur has a mini panic attack, and does everything he can to warm him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Merlin and Cold Snow Don't Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Story 4 of 10 for a Very Fandom Xmas 2012
> 
> enjoy :D

Merlin was cleaning Arthur's armor, looking out the window of Athur's chambers, with death. It was white out there. Everything was white, wet, and cold. He hated it!

"Merlin," Arthur began. "If you look outside any longer, you're likely to burn the snow away with your glare."

Merlin nearly scoffed. He could do that anyway!

"Sorry, I hate the snow," Merlin shrugged.

"But why?" Arthur questioned. "It's peaceful. It's not as messy as rain, and you can still train in the snow."

Merlin just glared at him. "It's cold."

Arthur got a mischievous look in his eyes. "Oh, so you don't like cold, huh?"

Merlin shook his head, examining the armor. 'Perfect!' he thought, setting it down with a satisfied grin.

"So you're done, yes?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded yes.

Arthur stood up, and walked over to the door. "Come along, Merlin," he ordered.

Merlin sighed and followed Arthur out of the palace.

 

Once outside, Arthur turned to Merlin. "See! Not that bad is it?"

Merlin glared warily at him. "Not yet."

At hearing "Not yet", Arthur grinned, made a snowball, and chucked it at Merlin.

"Oi! What was that for?!" Merlin sputtered, snowball falling off his face.

"Cause now it's terrible right?" Arthur smiled at him.

Merlin scowled at him again. This time intent with payback. He made a snowball of his own and threw it at the crown prince. 

"Prat!" Merlin yelled as the ball of snow hurled through the air.

So war began! The pair threw snowballs at each other until they were saturated in quickly melting, cold snow. Both of them laughing too hard to care anymore.

One of the gaurds looking out over the courtyard saw this mini war, and laughed, shaking his head.

 

Merlin was the first to go down, naturally.

"Ok. Ok. Stop!" he begged.

Arthur stopped his attack and plopped down in the snow next to Merlin.

"Not so bad anymore?" Arthur asked.

"It's still bloody cold," Merlin stated.

"Well, we can't have that can we?" Arthur asked, smiling.

He stood up and held out his hand to pull Merlin up. Merlin took his hand and stood up, nearly colliding with Arthur.

"Sorry," Merlin mumbled.

Arthur laughed and shook his head, "It's fine, Merlin. Should be used to you running into me."

Merlin smiled at him and followed him back into the castle.

 

Back in Arthur's chamber, Merlin was trying to get warm by the fire. Arthur stepped out from behind the dressing screen in fresh, dry clothes.

"You'll never dry in those clothes," Arthur frowned.

"But I don't have anything else," Merlin said.

Arthur's frown deepened. "Borrow some of mine. I can't have you getting sick on me."

Merlin's heart warmed. Arthur really did care sometimes.

Arthur walked over to his dresser and pulled out some clothes for Merlin. Merlin went behind the divider to change. Merlin removed his soaking jacket, and went to take his shirt off, but it got stuck on his head.

"Uh. Arthur," Merlin stammered. "Can, uh, can you come here?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and went to go see what the issue was. He almost laughed at what he saw. Merlin had his shirt half off, half on, and his head consumed in fabric.

"Help?" came the muffled cry.

Arthur shook his head and helped. Once the shirt came off, Arthur noticed something he failed to notice before. Merlin's slim, pale torso gleamed slightly with the melted snow that seeped through his thin shirt.

Arthur swallowed hard. "Do you, uh, do you need a towel?"

"A towel would be great!" Merlin said, flashing him a weak grin, as he undid his trousers.

Arthur was transfixed for a second. "Yeah, ok, yeah."

 

When Arthur came back with the towel, Merlin was now fully undressed and shivering madly. Arthur dropped the towel and grabbed the blanket off his bed. He wrapped around Merlin, rubbing his hands, and the blanket, against Merlin's arms to warm him up. Seeing as though this didn't do much good, he pulled Merlin into a hug. For warmth! 

"Gods, Merlin! Why are you so cold?" Arthur asked.

"I..I.. dddon't knknow," Merlin shivered viciously.

Arthur walked them over to the fire and sat them on the chair.

After a couple of minutes passed, Merlin's shivering subsided. He hadn't realized it now, that Arthur's grip around his shoulders was posessively tight. Merlin snuggled into it a little.

"Thanks," Merlin whispered.

Arthur's response was another squeeze around the shoulders and mumbling something.

"What did you say?" Merlin asked, unable to hear him.

"I said don't scare me like that again!" Arthur roared.

Merlin looked up at Arthur with puppy dog eye.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said.

"You were blue, Merlin!" Arthur snapped. "I thought... I though I was losing you."

"You will never lose me, Arthur," Merlin began. "I'm ok now. Let's not dwel on it."

Arthur gave him a weak smile, and Merlin settled closer into Arthur.

A couple more minutes of silence went by, and Arthur became PAINFULLY aware of just how naked Merlin was under that blanket. And just how close he came to losing his manservant. He tried distracting himself, but he had his arms full of an adorable, half-asleep Merlin. 

Merlin shifted in his sleep, sliding down Arthur just a bit. Arthur noticed, and so did his little friend. Arthur but back a moan. Merlin frowned in his sleep.

"Arthur, you're not comfortable anymore!"

Arthur breathed out a rush of air, "Tell me about it."

Merlin opened his eyes and looked up at Arthur's pained expression. He studied him, and tried to sit up.

Oh! Hello!

Arthur shut his eyes, tightly. Trying to repress his raging hard on.

"Arthur," Merlin began.

Arthur opened one eye up at Merlin.

"Do you need help?" Merlin said, as his pupils grew larger by the millisecond.

Both of Arthur's eyes shot open.

"Yes!" he breathed out again.

In a frenzy of arms, legs, and Arthur's clothes, Merlin tackled Arthur onto the bed. Merlin began to kiss those sweet, kissable lips. Arthur could barely breathe.  
When they pulled apart, both had raging boners and were out of breath. 

"Merlin," Arthur panted. "Are you sure?"

Merlin nodded, "I've never wanted more in my entire life."

And Arthur was gone. He attacked Merlin's mouth, robbing him of his breath. He flipped them around so he was on top. He began grinding his hips into Merlin's, making the boy under him squirm. 

The sensations were overwhelming Merlin. Arthur moved down his body, and took Merlin's cock in his mouth. Merlin's world was spinning so fast. He felt the magic rise, he fought hard to suppress it. His eyes went gold for all of 5 seconds, and the bedside candle blew out. 

Arthur looked up when he smelled smoke, but Merlin just shoved his head back down onto his cock. 

"Please," Merlin begged.

Arthur complied. He began to quicken his pace, and Merlin lost it. Arthur reached a hand around and lifted Merlin's hips a little, slipping his hand underneath. He slowly moved his hand between Merlin's arse cheeks. He pressed two fingers against his hole, and Merlin moaned. 

He was close. 

"Arthur, please. I need you. In me." Merlin begged.

Arthur smirked, and grabbed the bottle of oil next to the bed. He smeared it on his fingers, and began to scissor Merlin open. 

Merlin squirmed, "Arthur, please!"

He needed this. Now.

Arthur released his clock with a loud pop, pulled Merlin's hips toward him. He teased Merlin's entrance with this tip of his cock. 

Merlin panted, and moaned. "Arthur!"

Arthur slammed into him all the way. Merlin wasn't going to last much longer. 

A few thrusts and he was gone, spilling his seed all over his stomach.

The clench of Merlin's arse around Arthur's prick sent him off the edge. He collapsed on top of Merlin.

Both laid there for a minute, panting, coming down from his high. 

"I," Merlin began. "Love you, Arthur Pendragon. Prat and all."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin, deeply.

"And I," Arthur said. "Love you too, Merlin Emerys. Magic and all."

"What?!" Merlin gasped sitting up.

"What?" Arthur smirked innocently at him, pulling him back down and in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> 4 down, 6 to go. 
> 
> Sterek up next.


End file.
